


Arsonist's Lullaby

by StoriesWhispered



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Superpowers, meta-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWhispered/pseuds/StoriesWhispered
Summary: Scott's comics come to life





	Arsonist's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/gifts).



> A birthday gift for mellamymake! I present you with a Meta-Human fic.

The chlorine burns her skin, but the water soothes it away. 

It's a special kind of torture floating in the motel pool, the water drowning out the last few hours of running. 

Her daddy is ready to kidnap Scott and herself and take them clear cross the border without a second thought. 

She keeps thinking about Scott; his anger, his strength. He is still evolving new unknown powers, he has two more years before he’s truly done manifesting. 

Kate has a few more months and it already feels like too much. 

There are small waves in the pool now, rocking her gently, she pulls them back into herself. She's been getting reckless lately, allowing her powers to run freely and she knows it's upsetting her daddy. 

She doesn't think she's the reason their running away, no, that's her mother's death; but Scott and her powers manifesting violently afterwards haven't helped. 

She's trying to be better, but it's hard, thunderstorms don't follow her around anymore but the wind still picks up around her. There was also the crackle of lightning she produced during one of their arguments about going back to school. 

It was a brand new and terrifying. Scott had taken to calling her Storm, and left a hair bleaching kit in her room. 

She had thrown it away without opening it, but he wasn't wrong, she was a hurricane waiting to happen. 

And now she was on family “trip” to Mexico. 

She felt the wind kiss her skin, leaving it goosebumps in its wake. She was calmer but no less angry, just the eye of the storm, ready to rage and run straight through Texas and drown away Mexico. 

Sighing gently, realized she was losing control again and closed her eyes to pray, to bring her mutations and fold them away inside herself. 

Just when she thinking about going back to the room, apologize, he spoke.

“You okay in there?”

She swallows chlorinated water and it burns down her throat but she manages a simple, 

“Fine.”

She stands in the water to look at him, he’s tall, pale as lightning, three piece suit shrouding him. 

Unease prickles at her skin, despite the warning she leaves the safety of the pool to speak to him.

“So what brings you around these parts?”

“Family vacation,” she chirps, a twist on her lips.

“And this was your choice of vacation?”

“Just a rest stop, Mexico is the destination.”

“Set to explore the whole country, should be fun.”

He doesn't know of course, but it still burns her lungs when she thinks about the unknown. 

She doesn't have an answer for him, so when he pulls out a cigarette, she ask for one. 

He lights it with a snap of his thumb, she watches the flame hover along his skin in awe. 

“Oh,” she manages, taking a small drag in the process. 

The smoke curls in her mouth and down her throat, the acrid poison shaking her powers loose. 

“You have powers,” she chokes out.

There’s a flash of teeth before he nods, “So do you.”


End file.
